jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Barrison Draay
Barrison Draay war ein menschlicher Jedi-Ritter, der zur Zeit des Großen Sith-Kriegs sein Leben ließ. Barrison wuchs in einer sehr wohlhabenden Familie auf und durch seine auffallende Machtsensitivität trat er dem Jedi-Orden unter der Führung des arkanischen Jedi-Meisters Arca Jeth bei. Draay hatte einige Freunde, darunter auch der Hausbedienstete Haazen, der ebenfalls eine Jedi-Ausbildung erhielt, allerdings aus ärmeren Verhältnissen stammte. Während ihrer Ausbildung zum Jedi lernten die beiden die halb Mensch halb Miraluka Jedi-Auszubildende Krynda Hulis kennen und beide verliebten sich in sie. Schließlich wurde Barrison und Krynda zu Jedi-Rittern geschlagen, Haazen allerdings nicht, da dieser nicht das nötige Talent zum Jedi hatte. Einige Zeit später, während des Sith-Kriegs zwischen der Republik und dem dunklen Jedi Exar Kun, kämpfte Barrison für den Jedi-Orden und die galaktische Republik. Bei der einer der letzten großen Schlachten zwischen dem Jedi-Orden und Exar Kuns Imperium, der Schlacht von Toprawa, fiel Barrison einer Falle von Sith-Anhängern zum Opfer. Er hinterließ nach seinem Tod Krynda, die er vor dem Krieg zur Frau genommen hatte, seine Draay-Stiftung, den vom Krieg gezeichneten Diener Haazen und ihren gemeinsamen Sohn Lucien Draay. Biografie Ausbildung Barrison stammte aus der sehr wohlhabenden und einflussreichen Draay-Familie. Bevor Barrison seine Verbindung zur Macht wahrnahm, leitete er die Firmen der Draay Familie und eine Stiftung namens Draay-Trust. Die Draay-Stiftung war zusammen mit der Adasca- und der Czerka Corporation ein Investor-Programm für spezielle Organisationen wie etwa dem Jedi-Orden. Barrisons Familie hatte durch ungeklärte Umstände etwas mit dem Tod der Eltern eines jungen namens Haazen zu tun, der später als Faktotum in ihrem Haus eingestellt wurde. Haazen, der zusammen mit Barrison eng befreundet wurde, arbeitet seit klein auf für die Draay-Familie. Irgendwann lernte Barrison im Zuge seiner Spenden-Kampagne den Miraluka Jedi-Meister Noab Hulis kennen, der die Beziehungen zum Draay-Trust im Jedi-Orden pflegte. Dieser konnte Barrison davon überzeugen, trotz seines hohen Alters noch eine Laufbahn als Jedi-Lehrling zusammen mit der Tochter des Jedi-Meisters, Krynda Hulis, zu beginnen. Glücklicherweise besaß Haazen ebenfalls ein gewissen Machtpotenzial, sodass beide Freunde gemeinsam ein Studium in der Macht antreten konnten. thumb|left|Barrison und [[Haazen]] Krynda, Haazen und Barrison erhielten eine Ausbildung unter Jedi-Meister Arca Jeth in seinem Praxeum auf Arkania. Während ihrer Ausbildungszeit hatte es Haazen immer wieder mit einer nautolanischen Schmugglerin namens Dossa zu tun, die er für ihre Verbrechen auf Arkania festnehmen wollte. Eines Tages überwältigte Dossa Haazen, konnte ihm erneut das Lichtschwert abnehmen und nach einem kurzen Gespräch feuerte sie mit ihrem Blaster auf eine gigantische Säule, die daraufhin auf Haazen stürzte. Kurz vor dem Einschlag kam Barrison zur Hilfe und stoppte den herunterfallenden Koloss mithilfe der Macht. Haazen wäre bereits des Öfteren von Dossa oder anderen Situationen überwältigt worden, wenn Barrison nicht zur Stelle gekommen wäre. Da sich Haazen mit dem Umgang mit der Macht sehr schwer tat, stellte sich Barrison immer vor seinen Freund und beschützte ihn wie eine Art Bruder. Nach dem Ereignis mit der Säule eilten die Beiden zu einem Empfang für eine Adasca-Party zu Ehren von Barrison Draay. Der damalige Lord Alok Adasca „trauerte“ um den an den Jedi-Orden „verlorenen“ Geschäftsmann Barrison. Dieser erklärte allerdings, dass jegliche Geschäfte der Draay-Familie mithilfe von Meister Hulis und dem jetzigen Personal weitergeführt werden konnten. Kurze Zeit später stieß die Tochter Hulis’, Krynda, von einer Unterredung mit dem Krevaaki Jedi-Meister Vodo-Siosk Baas zur Feier. Haazen, der sie erfreut empfing wurde schnell abgewimmelt, da Krynda lediglich zu Barrison wollte, der ihr später einige Leute vorstellte. thumb|[[Arca Jeth schlägt Barrison und Krynda Hulis zu Jedi-Rittern]] Bald, einige Zeit später, war es schließlich soweit den Schülern die Ränge von Jedi-Rittern zu übergeben. Alle erfahrenen Ritter und Meister des Praxeums waren anwesend zur Zeremonie für die beiden neuen Jedi-Ritter Barrison und Krynda. Feierlich trennte Meister Arca Jeth die Padawan-Zöpfe der Beiden ab um ihre Zugehörigkeit zum Orden zu besiegeln. Haazen, den man nicht für fähig befunden hatte, zum Ritter geschlagen zu werden, ließ man schlichtweg außen vor. Kurz nach der Zeremonie fragte Haazen Arca Jeth, nach dem Ritterstand. Dieser entgegnete ihm, dass der Rat bereits alle Titel vergeben hatte und dass Haazen nicht das nötige Potenzial zeigte um ein vollwertiger Jedi zu sein. Daraufhin stürmte Haazen aus dem Praxeum das eisige Freie Arkanias. Barrison folgte ihm, um sich nach dessen Gemütszustand zu erkundigen. Haazen war sehr wütend über das Geschehene und beschuldigte Barrison sich den Rang eines Ritters erkauft zu haben. Barrison entgegnete Haazen, dass nichts dergleichen geschehen sei und dass für solche Investitionen der Draay-Trust zuständig sei. Haazen ließ allerdings nicht ab und schimpfte auf Barrisons Geld und darauf, dass sich Barrison, ähnlich wie seinen Rang auch Krynda erkauft hatte. Mittlerweile waren beide ein Paar geworden, was Barrison sehr wichtig war. Haazen war über das Geschehene dermaßen erzürnt, sodass er nach seinem Freund mit der Faust ausholte. Barrison weichte aus und konterte den Angriff mit einem Gegenschlag, den Haazen mitten ins Gesicht traf. Daraufhin verließ Barrison das Gespräch. Großer Sith-Krieg thumb|left|Barrison bei der [[Schlacht von Toprawa]] Zehn Jahre nach den Ereignissen auf Arkania war der Große Sith-Krieg in vollem Gange. Ein dunkler Jedi namens Exar Kun hatte sich von der Republik losgesagt und bekämpfte mit dem Vermächtnis der Alten Sith, den Massassi, und anderen vereinten unabhängigen Streitkräften den Jedi-Orden und die galaktische Republik. nach wenigen Jahren des Krieges konnte Kun schließlich immer mehr zurückgeschlagen werden. Ausschlaggebend war dabei die Schlacht von Toprawa. Barrison wurde von den Oberbefehlshabern zum Kommandeur über die Jedi-Streitkräfte ernannt und nach einem harten und brutalen Kampf konnte die Schlacht zu Gunsten der Jedi gewonnen werden. Haazen hatte Barrison auf dessen Missionen als Handlanger und Diener begleitet. Bevor Draay von zu Hause aufgebrochen war, heiratete er die Tochter des Miraluka Meisters Noab Hulis. Krynda war schwanger als Barrison das Anwesen der Draays auf Coruscant verließ. Schlussfolgernd konnte er es kaum abwarten zu seiner Familie zurückzukehren. thumb|[[Dossa zündet den Sprengsatz in dem Barrison ums Leben kommt]] Haazen hatte es während des Krieges nie zu etwas gebracht und musste meistens die Überbleibsel der Scharmützel wegräumen. Nach der Schlacht um Toprawa war Haazen wiedermal damit beschäftigt die Leichen der gefallenen Jedi-Ritter und der Massassi zu sortieren und zu bestatten. Während seinen Arbeiten auf den verwüsteten Ebenen traf er eines Tages Dossa, die einstige Nautolaner-Schmugglerin, die ihn vor über zehn Jahren übers Ohr gehauen hatte. Dossa hatte sich Exar Kun und den Massassi angeschlossen und bedrohte Haazen jetzt, da dieser Barrisons Assistent war. Dossa konnte den von seinem Leben enttäuschten Haazen dazu überreden Barrison eine Falle zu stellen, um nach den Ereignissen des Krieges dessen Platz einzunehmen. Haazen und Dossa planten, die Jedi in die nahe gelegenen Ansharii-Höhlen zu locken, um dort, wenn Barrison an der richtigen Stelle stünde, einen Sprengsatz zu zünden. Haazen kontaktierte Barrison und die Jedi, in die Höhlen zu kommen, da dort, so erzählte es ihnen Haazen, sich die letzte Sith-Basis befinde. Als Barrison in der richtigen Position war, rannte Haazen zu Dossa, die sich hinter einem Hügel versteckte um ihr das Signal zur Sprengung zu geben. Dossa, zündete den Sprengsatz allerdings viel zu früh, sodass nicht nur die Jedi ums Leben kamen, sondern auch Haazen schrecklich entstellt wurde. Barrisons Tod stürzte Krynda in eine tiefe depressive Krise. Sie schwor den Jedi ab und gründete unter dem Einfluss des zur dunklen Seite korrumpierten Haazen einen Jedi-Geheimbund, der das Sammeln von Sith-Artefakten zur Aufgabe hatte. Durch diese Artefakte konnte Haazen immer mehr Macht aufbauen, um eines Tages Rache an den Jedi und der Republik zu nehmen. Lucien, Barrisons Sohn, den Barrison nie wirklich kennen lernen konnte, war ähnlich wie sein Vater ein äußerst talentierter Lichtschwertkämpfer. Zu Ehren des Jedis wurde auf dem Draay-Anwesen eine etwa zehn Meter hohe Statue erbaut. Lange nach Barrisons Tod überkam Lucien eine Trauerphase, ähnlich wie die seiner Mutter. Krynda trauerte die restlichen 34 Jahre ihres Lebens nach dem Tod ihres Gatten, bis sie schließlich selbst an gebrochenem Herzen starb. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Barrison war ein äußerst offener, gutherziger und innovativer Mensch, der Veränderungen und Altes in einem verband. Er hatte trotz seines hohen Stands in der Gesellschaft immer ein Ohr für die nicht so wohlhabenden und stellte sich zu jeder Zeit auf die Eigenheiten beziehungsweise auch auf die Probleme von anderen ein. Familie war dem jungen Lord Draay äußerst wichtig. Zum einen wollte er die Geschäfte und die Traditionen der Familie erhalten, zur selben Zeit wollte er allerdings auch seinen eigenen Weg gehen und eine eigene Familie gründen. Jedermann konnte rund um die Uhr zu Barrison gehen und diesen um Rat oder Hilfe fragen, was Barrison immer und häufig annahm. Er hatte permanent ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht und scherzte ebenfalls sehr viel. Trotz seines hohen Alters, als Barrison dem Orden beitrat, konnte er problemlos mit den anderen Schülern mithalten. thumb|left|Das Draay-Anwesen auf [[Coruscant. Barrisons Wohnort]] Barrison Draay wurde zur Zeit seiner Ausbildung sehr unterschätzt. Man hatte erwartete, das ein verwöhnter erfolgreicher Industriekapitän wie Draay, an der harten Schule der Jedi versagen würde. Niemand ahnte, dass sich Barrison einen eigenen Weg bahnen würde, doch er tat es. Für den einstigen Industriemagnat war es wichtig einen Weg zu gehen, den niemand anderes außer ihm selbst für sich vorgesehen hatte. Einfluss von außen oder Personen die sein Schicksal ändern wollten konnte er nicht akzeptieren. Schließlich konnte er seinen Dienst an den Millionen ausführen, die er einst als Geschäftsmann angestellt hatte. Lucien, der seinen Vater zwar nicht sehr gut kannte, hatte das erkannt und nach dem Tod seiner Mutter und Haazen, nach den Ereignissen auf Coruscant 3963 VSY, gründete er einen eigenen wahren Jedi-Geheimbund, der wahrscheinlich den Vorstellungen seines Vaters gerecht geworden wäre. Beziehungen Haazen Haazen und Barrison verband anfangs eine tiefe Freundschaft. Haazens diente im Haus der Draays als Assistent, nachdem seine Eltern umgekommen waren. Bereits früh fühlte sich Barrison für den Diener verantwortlich und Beide wurden enge Freunde. Nachdem Beide mehr oder weniger ihre Machtsensitivität feststellten, finanzierte Barrison die Ausbildung für Beide, sich und Haazen. Haazen, oder Haaz, wie er liebevoll von Barrison genannt wurde, verdankte Barrison des Öfteren sein Leben, nicht nur durch die Aufnahme in die Familie, sondern auch durch Barrisons Hilfe in brenzligen Situationen. Barrison und Haazen waren bereits so aufeinander eingestellt, dass Barrison sich extra „Haazen-Zeit“ in seinen vollen Termin-Kalender eintrug. Die Freundschaft begann sich zu mindern als Krynda Hulis in das Leben der beiden Jungen kam. Beide verliebten sich äußerst schnell in die junge halb Miraluka halb Mensch Schülerin, die mit einer Gabe des Sehens gesegnet war. thumb|[[Krynda Hulis, so wie sie Haazen und Barrison kennen lernten]] Haazen hatte sich immer sehr für Krynda eingesetzt, um ihr imponieren. Krynda hatte ihre Entscheidung allerdings bereits getroffen. Barrison, der das Talent, das gute Aussehen, den Humor und das Geld hatte, hatte die Tochter des Miraluka-Meisters im Sturm erobert. Haazen konnte das allerdings noch verkraften, hatte sich im Hinterkopf allerdings eingeredet, Barrison habe ihre Liebe gewissermaßen erkauft. Als Krynda und Barrison zu Rittern geschlagen wurden, er aber außen vorgelassen wurde, kochten der Neid und die Wut über. Das hatte der Freundschaft fürs erste einen Schlag versetzt, Barrison versicherte Haazen jedoch, dass er diesen Zwischenfall schnell vergessen würde. Zehn Jahre späterte arbeitete Haazen immer noch als Assistent für Barrison. Mittlerweile hatte dieser geheiratet, hatte gemeinsam mit Krynda einen Sohn und galt als Held des Jedi-Ordens. In all den Jahren wurde Haazens Persönlichkeit von Neid und Wut durchfressen, weswegen er alles dafür tun wollte, um Barrisons erfolgreiches Leben zu übernehmen. Schließlich ergab sich die Chance dies zu erreichen, die Haazen ohne Skrupel sofort annahm. Krynda Hulis Barrison und Krynda waren zeitlebens sehr verliebt. Bereits seit den ersten Momenten ihrer Bekanntschaft hegten beide eine liebenswerte Bindung zum jeweils anderen. Krynda ersetzte Stück für Stück Haazens Platz in Barrisons Beziehungen, bis sie schließlich an erste Stelle rückte. Krynda und Barrison waren unzertrennlich und konnten es kaum ertragen vom jeweils anderen getrennt zu sein. Als Krynda, kurz bevor ihrer und Barrisons Ernennung zu Rittern zu ihrem zweiten Jedi-Mentor Vodo-Siosk Baas reiste, um mit ihm Konversation über weitere Ausbildungsmöglichkeiten zu halten, konnte sie es kaum abwarten Barrison auf Arkania wieder zu sehen. Einen kurzen Moment ignorierte sie ihre stressigen Jedi-Arbeiten und andere Personen in ihrem Umfeld als sie auf Barrison stieß. Dieses Zeichen völliger Fokussierung bestätigt die frühe Liebe der Beiden. Barrison hatte sie wohl genauso vermisst, weswegen sich beide sofort in den Arm nahmen. Die Chemie zwischen den Beiden passte wahrscheinlich auch so gut, da Barrison und Kryndas Vater enge Geschäftspartner waren. Barrison scherzte oft mit ihm oder über ihn, was Krynda, die Barrisons humorvolle Art sehr mochte, imponierte. Ob hinter der gemeinsamen Heirat auch das Geld der Draay-Familie eine Rolle spielte lässt sich spekulieren. Krynda und Barrison lebten die zehn Jahre zwischen ihrer Ausbildung und dem Tod ihres Gatten zusammen und bekamen zusammen einen Sohn namens Lucien. Nach Barrisons Tod bekam Krynda Depressionen und verlor für lange Zeit jeglichen Lebensmut. Hinter den Kulissen *Barrison Draay wurde zum ersten Mal in dem Knights of the Old Republic Comic Stunde der Wahrheit erwähnt. Seine Rolle präzisierte sich allerdings in der späteren Comicausgabe Wiedergutmachung, die April 2009 in Deutschland erschien und von John Jackson Miller geschrieben wurde. *Die Barrison-Sisters waren eine Frauen-Tanzgruppe, die um die Jahrhunterwende in den USA und Europa viele bekannte Auftritte hatten. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Stunde der Wahrheit *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Wiedergutmachung Einzelnachweise en:Barrison Draay ru:Баррисон Дрей Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Legends